1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage of hydrogen and somewhat more particularly to a material for storing hydrogen and to a method of storing hydrogen.
2. Prior Art
Storage materials for hydrogen are known. For example, Rompps, Chemie Lexikon, 7th Edition, page 2485, discloses that palladium, a precious metal of the platinum group, is capable of storing hydrogen. Upon absorption of hydrogen, the palladium crystal lattice expands and upon heating to about 40.degree. to 50.degree. C., the so-expanded crystal lattice releases most of the hydrogen it absorbed. In addition to palladium, nickel and several related metal alloys display similar characteristics.
It is expected that in the future hydrogen will gain even greater importance as an energy source. However, to be useful as such, hydrogen must be storable in as small a volume as possible in order, for example, to be readily available to highly mobile consumers. In this regard, the weight (specific weight) of the storage device is an extremely important factor.
However, if palladium is used as a hydrogen storage device or material, its high cost and relatively high weight must be taken into account. Further, palladium is a relatively scarce element and thus is not readily available.